naruto_akkipudenfandomcom-20200213-history
Hikaru
Hikaru is an long-lost and forgotten follower of Orochimaru. He was adopted by him as a child and experimented on throughout his entire young life. He was later shafted in favor of the Sound Five and thrown aside like human excrement. After more than three long-awaited decades, he has returned as the creator of the Uchiha Clone Army with a new goal in mind. Personality Hikaru is extremely reserved, calm, collected, and stoic individual. He rarely exhibits any form of positive human emotion in general or empathy. He is cold, cruel, and cunning with a sharp intuitive sense alongside analytical awareness and observance. This is due to being raised within a demented, harsh, and hostile environment ever since he was a child. He is manpulative, distustful, and filled with resentment towards those who he believes have stolen his only purpose in life: to serve Lord Orochimaru. Backstory Hikaru was stolen from his parents and given the name "Hikaru" by Orochimaru when he was a small child. Due to this traumatic experience, he had eventually forgotten about his own parents and true name. Orochimaru desired the child's body due to his unique ability to manipulate and sense sound waves and frequencies unlike anyone else. To discover the source behind his ability, he was experimented on by his new "father" and scarred for life. Orochimaru trained and educated the child in combat and science in hopes that he would hone his abilities and fully master them. But to no avail, he could not discover the source of the ability nor ever hope to hone it's strength. As a result, he threw Hikaru aside and replaced him with Sound Five: specifically Kimimaro Kaguya. Once the Sound Five had perished, Hikaru wished to be accepted by his father again and given a renowned purpose. But Sasuke Uchiha had discarded any chance of that ever happening, and had become Orochimaru's favorite new toy. Realizing this, Hikaru had returned to his normal life of being treated as trash alongside Orochimaru's countless other followers and human experiments. He spent the majority of his time in the northern hideout with other people who had been branded with the infamous Curse Mark. When word got out that Orochimaru had been killed by Sasuke, and all of the prisoners had been released from their prison so that Sasuke could locate Jugo. Hikaru had escaped as well and entered the world alone. When Orochimaru was revived, he quickly fled to his master's location but he had realized that he had a change of heart. The discovery that his former sick and twisted master, had now no longer any desired to perform inhumane expeirments nor care for any of his followers anymore was essentially heartbreaking to Hikaru. Even though he was discarded many times before, he had hoped that by Orochimaru losing Sasuke forever that there was chance that he would find use in him again and take his body. But now, truly, he had no chance of ever becoming of value anymore and his whole life was a waste. Hikaru had decided to disperse back into the world all alone with no purpose behind his existence. But soon, he came to realize, that since there were no records of him anywhere in the world and no one cared about him. He could do whatever he desired, and create his own purpose. In this revolutionary revelation, Hikaru had come up with a large and elaborate plan to give his master what he had always wanted: the power of the Uchiha. From that point on, Hikaru had used his now developed abilities to traverse the world as a "ghost" to gather genetic material of live and deceased Uchiha among other powerful individuals such as Hashirama Senju and the Youkai Clan: which he had single-handedly destroyed by himself within a single night in his rampage and thirst for more DNA to create the ultimate lifeforms. He gathered up other discarded and hopeless "children" of Orochimaru and gave them a new renowned sense of existence. Together, they discovered and rebuilt an ancient underwater base located in the ocean between the Land of Lightning and Land of Water. They transformed into an elaborate laboratory and began mass producing countless amounts of enhanced Uchiha fetuses. They would create an unstoppable army with the power to change the world. All of the Uchiha were branded with Curse Marks at "birth" so that their power could be controlled and directed in order to prevent them from revoliting. They were given an enormous repeitoire of technique to learn from and were trained intensely every single day in order to become the ultimate killing machines. The first six to be created were clones of Madara, Izuna, Obito, Shisui, Itachi, and Sasuke Uchiha as they would be the most powerful above all else. With these monsters under his control, Hikaru could have been considered the most powerful man in the world had the Uchiha not eventually revolted. Story TBA Abilities Initially, Hikaru was extremely weak and unskilled which resulted in Orochimaru casting him aside in favor of more powerful supporters and hosts. However, through sheer determination and many years spent training Hikaru's prowess eventually blossomed and he transformed into a powerful individual. His skills in reconnasiance, espionage, and stealth have led to him being able to gather up all of the necessary genetic material to create an army of superhuman Uchiha under his control. He is strong enough to hold his own in battle against the created Uchiha, and is capable of eradicating the entire Youkai Clan by himself: though this is largely in part due to his exceptional abilities in stealth. 'Physical Prowess'. Initially, Hikaru had put himself through such ridiculous amounts of intense physical and mental training that he had pushed himself to his utmost limit and achieved peak human condition. His bodily functions were all raised to their highest limit; such as his strength, speed, stamina, senses, reflexes, agility, accuracy, longeivity, durability, intelligence, regeneration, flexbility and overall combat prowess. He was strong enough to punch an individual through a metal door, break steel bars with his bare hands, fast enough to outrun some of the fastest animals, and exert himself to peak capacity; therefore, eliminating build-up fatigue chemicals, producing top-endurance and lung capacity; agile enough to climb the tallest of buildings in seconds, leap to high feats into the air and distant kilometers; reflexive enough to quickly dodge incoming attacks and react better to the fastest motions, accurate enough to hit multiple small and further distant targets with pinpoint precision, capable of living longer than the average person, durable enough to withstand superhuman physical attacks, intelligent enough to understand complex problems better than most, heal himself in short-periods of time, and flexible enough to coordinate his limbs perfectly so that he can easily defeat large groups of most well-trained enemies.Though self-experimentation, he later raised these parameters to superhuman standards for even Shinobi standards. 'Superhuman Sound-related Senses and Sound Manipulation ' Hikaru was born with a unique ability that gave him the ability to sense and manipulate sound on a level far higher than that of the regular human. He has superhuman hearing, being able to hear a coin fall dozens of kilometers away with ease when he focuses it. He has the ability to completely block out and/or focus on specific sounds to further enhance his concentration. He can even hear when his opponent is going to die by listening to their gradually declining heartbeat in the midst of an intense battle. This allows him to predict when the death of his opponents thereby granting him further awareness in combat. Uniquely, Hikaru can emit sonar waves from his body to interact with his environment that will then "bounce" back to him allowing him to receive all of the information contained with the area around him. This enables him to bypass essentially all forms of camouflage and stealth, and is even more effective when used with his radar sense. Wth it, he can emit low radio waves from his brain into the area all around him that return to him granting him three-dimensional and sixty degree superhuman sight. Basically, Hikaru can never be taken by surprise or blindsided by anyone that he encounters. 'Chakra Prowess' Hikaru has an enormous amount of natural stamina due to how much excruciatingly intense physical and mental training that he has subjected himself too. When he converts it into chakra he obtains an extremely large amount of it. However, he rarely utilizes any techniques that require vast amounts of chakra as he usually relies on his normal stamina. 'Taijutsu' 'Strong Fist' The main form of taijutsu that Hikaru utilizes is Strong Fist, which he uses to overwhelm and dominate his opponent's in physical combat. This style emphasizes the refinement of the body and physical prowess, meeting and countering the opponent's physical blows with your own stronger ones, and flat-out destroying your opponent's body with bone-crushing attacks. When this fighting style is paired with his superhuman physical capabilities, he is a force to be reckoned with. 'Ninjutsu' Hikaru commonly uses onorthodox and non-directly offensive ninjutsu; though they're extremely useful, versatile, and dangerous. His techniques revolve around reconnasiance, espionage, and stealth in general. When utilized, they effectively allow to "fade out of existence" like a ghost and attack his opponent's "out of nowhere" during combat. He can phase through solid surfaces and traverse through them at accelerated speeds, and even turn invisible whilst erasing his scent, shadow, and his own chakra signature. He also possesses an array of miscenllaneous techniques; being able to use scrolls for long-distance instant communication, create hidden doorways, create replicas of his enemies, and clones of his allies. Additionally, he has adept skill in medical-ninjutsu being capable of using basic and more advanced techniques for various purposes. 'Nature Transformation' Hikaru's nature affinity is unknown but he can use Yin and Yang Release with an adept level of skill. What he uses Yin for is currently unknown, but he uses Yang for his medical-ninjutsu that he employs both in and outside of combat. 'Ninjutsu List' *Body Flicker Technique *Body Replacement Technique *Clone Technique *Transformation Technique *Hiding in Surface Technique *Hiding with Camouflage Technique *Scroll Communication Technique *Hidden Doorway Technique *Mirrored Sudden Attacker Technique *Shapeshifting Technique *Lightning Flash Blade Creation 'Bukijutsu' Hikaru possesses a large variety of unique and lethal weaponry. He has harvested The Father's "Black Dust" that he has renamed as "Onyxium" that has been transformed into incredibly powerful tools of destruction. He has swords, lances, shields, satellites that fire out arcs of devastating lightning, and a mechanical blade that has multiple different activation modes. 'Intelligence' As a biologist and geneticist, Hikaru is knowledgeable in the field of biology; the study of living organisms and genetics; the study of genes. He used his expertise in this field to produce the Uchiha Clone Army and enhance his own body through experimentation. Aside from that, although he does not use many techniques himself he knows about a lot of them and how they work. Stats Trivia *Hikaru's name means "light" or "brightness" in Japanese. *Hikaru's appearance is based on that of Arima Kishou from the Tokyo Ghoul Animanga series. Category:Pages created by Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Neutral-Evil Category:Shinobi Category:Otogakure Category:Jonin